Unpredictable Love
by Febry Hartanti
Summary: "Mulai sekarang aku yang akan merawat kalian berdua Itachi, Sasuke..."
1. Chapter 1: Prolog

**Unpredictable Love**

Story by: Febry Hartanti

Chapter 1: Prolog

Genre: Fantasy, Romance, Angst.

Pairing: SasuIno slight ShikaIno.

Summary: "Mulai sekarang aku yang akan merawat kalian berdua Itachi, Sasuke..."/ Ino membuka matanya, mendapati sosok tampan yang menyelamatkan nyawanya barusan, seorang laki-laki seumuran dengannya dengan rambut emo hitam legam mencuat kebelakang, berpakaian hakama hitam seperti shinigami, apa ia benar shinigami? Tapi kalau ia memang shinigami kenapa shinigami ini menyelamatkan nyawanya? Lagi pula bukankah sosok shinigami itu menyeramkan, laki-laki ini malah terlalu tampan untuk menjadi seorang shinigami!/ "Aku memang seharusnya sudah mati, tapi..." Sasuke terlihat berpikir, atau lebih tepatnya mengingat-ingat sesuatu. "...sebelum aku mati, ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu..."

Disclaimer: Seluruh tokohnya adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto.

Warning: OOC, newbie, aneh, abal, kaku, gaje,alur kecepetan, banyak typo bertebaran di sekita anda jika membaca fic ini.

Happy Reading~

"Tadaima..."

"Oh! Okaeri Ino, kau sudah pulang?" sambut seorang pria paruh baya yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah ayahnya, Inoichi Yamanaka.

Keluarga Yamanaka sebenarnya adalah sebuah keluarga sederhana di pinggiran kota Konoha, Tokyo, Jepang, yah sederhana saja, tidak cukup dan tidak kurang. Karena keluarga ini juga sederhana, keluarga ini hanya terdiri dari 2 anggota keluarga saja. Inoichi Yamanaka sang kepala keluarga yang bekerja sebagai dosen di universitas negeri, ia juga merangkap sebagai bapak rumah tangga atau single parent, karena istrinya yang berarti ibu dari Ino meninggal ketika melahirkan Ino. Dan tokoh utama kita, Ino Yamanaka, seorang gadis kecil berumur 5 tahun. Ia bersekolah di Konoha Elementary School. Dan tepat hari ini, takdirnya akan di mulai...

MEONG~

"Huaaa! Mengagetkan saja, bagaimana bisa kucing gendut ini masuk ke dalam rumah!" ujar Inoichi setengah kaget mendapati seekor kucing hitam yang tertangkap basah memakan ikan mentah untuk makan malam, di dapur rumahnya.

"Hush! Hush!" ia berusaha mengusir kucing tersebut dengan kakinya.

MEONG~

"Ayah, apa yang Ayah lakukan? Kasihan kan kucingnya sedang hamil!" Ino yang hendak mengambil minum di kulkas mendadak iba melihat seekor induk kucing yang sedang hamil tua tengah di usir oleh ayahnya sendiri dengan kasar. Ia kemudian menggendong kucing tersebut dengan hati-hati sambil mengelus kepalanya lembut.

"Tapi, kucing ini sudah memakan ikan untuk makan malam nanti, padahal Ayah kan mau mencoba memasak Sashimi, musim dingin seperti ini memang cocok dengan makanan yang berkuah dan hangat" keluh sang ayah.

"Kan cuma 1 ikan saja yang dimakan... Hmmm, lucunya! Boleh kupelihara ya Ayah?" rengek Ino sambil tetap mengelus kepala kucing tersebut, seolah ia tak mendengar keluhan sang ayah tadi, ia malah kelihatan senang dengan sang kucing hitam betina yang sedang di elusnya.

"Jangan Ino, nanti akan merepotkan, bisa mengotori rumah, apalagi kucing ini sedang hamil, nanti kau repot mengurus anak-anaknya juga" larang Inoichi.

"Tapi, Ayah..."

"Tidak boleh Ino! Tidak ada tapi-tapian, sudahlah Ayah mau menyiapkan makan malam dulu" tegas Inoichi.

Sementara itu Ino hanya bisa merenggut karena tidak di perbolehkan memelihara kucing yang ada di gendongannya saat ini. Ia pun melengos pergi dari dapur sambil tetap mengendong sang kucing dan pergi keluar rumah. "Apa yang harus kulakukan?" bisiknya. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke taman bermain dekat rumahnya sebelum makan malam.

"Kau di sini dulu ya, besok aku akan kesini lagi" ucapnya seolah kucing itu mengerti bahasa manusia, ia meletakan kucing hitam tadi di dalam kardus bekas yang ia temukan di bawah pohon Sakura yang sedang tidak berbunga, karena saat ini sedang musim dingin, kemudian ia menyelimutinya dengan syal yang berwarna senada dengan rambut pendek sebahunya. Seolah memang tahu apa yang di katakan Ino, kucing itu dengan nyamannya bergelung di kehangatan syal Ino. Melihat tingkah sang kucing, ia mengelus kepala kucingnya lagi dengan lembut. Kemudian ia beranjak berdiri dari jongkoknya, dan bergegas untuk pulang.

"Aku pulang dulu, jaa mata nee..." ia pun berlari dari bawah pohon Sakura tempat kucing itu berada, menuju rumahnya yang hangat dan nyaman.

Keesokan harinya

BRUUK

"!"

Ino jatuh berlutut tepat di depan pohon Sakura tempat ia menaruh kucing yang sedang hamil itu kemarin. Matanya membelalak tak percaya dengan apa yang di lihatnya saat ini. Kucing hamil yang kemarin ia bawa sudah melahirkan anak-anaknya, 2 ekor anak bayi kucing yang masih sangat kecil, kedua anak kucing itu berbulu hitam legam dengan mata hitam legam identik yang sama seperti induknya. Kedua anak kucing tersebut bergelung di balik syal Ino yang ia berikan kemarin.

Namun yang ia sayangkan adalah, sang induk yang meringkuk tidak bernyawa. Perlahan ia mengangkat mayat induk kucing hitam tersebut, bisa ia rasakan tubuh sang induk kucing yang ia pegang sudah sangat dingin dan kaku, akibat salju yang turun tadi malam. Dengan mata berkaca-kaca kemudian ia menggali sebuah lubang di bawah pohon Sakura itu untuk menguburkan jasad sang induk kucing tersebut. Sebuah kenyataan sederhana tiba-tiba menembus otaknya, ia tahu induk kucing tersebut sengaja memberikan syal Ino kepada anak-anaknya agar anak-anaknya tak mati kedinginan, sebagai gantinya sang induklah yang tak mampu mempertahankan nyawanya sendiri. Mengingatkannya pada ibunya yang meninggal juga ketika melahirkannya. Sungguh ironi kehidupan.

Selesai menguburkan jasad sang induk kucing, Ino mengatupkan tangannya untuk berdoa sambil memejamkan matanya. Selesai berdoa ia membuka matanya dan menghela napas, matanya beralih ke anak-anak kucing yang masih sangat kecil itu. 'Siapa yang akan merawat mereka?' batinnya. Ia termenung cukup lama di bawah pohon Sakura itu. Hingga akhirnya ia mengelus lembut salah satu anak kucing yang berbulu hitam yang sedang tertidur di balik syalnya

"Aku akan memberi kalian nama... Hmm..." ia berpikir cukup lama.

"Yang paling besar ini akan aku beri nama Itachi... Dan yang paling kecil ini akan kuberi nama... Sasuke... Ya, Sasuke..."

"Mulai sekarang aku yang akan merawat kalian berdua Itachi, Sasuke..."

11 tahun kemudian.

"Ohayou... Ino..."

"Hoooaaaaamhhh... Ohayou, ayah..." pagi ini Ino bangun dengan tepat waktu ketika ayahnya sedang menyiapkan sarapan.

"Bagaimana tidurmu? Nyenyak?" tanya sang ayah yang sudah memegang sumpitnya dan duduk di meja makan, pekerjaannya sebagai dosen memang mengharuskannya untuk bangun pagi.

"Hn" jawab Ino singkat sambil beranjak duduk dan melihat kearah meja makan.

"Ayah yang menyiapkan ini semua?" tanya Ino heran, karena biasanya Inolah yang menyiapkan sarapan dan makan malam, tapi tumben sekali ayahnya tercintalah kali ini yang melakukannya. Ino juga heran melihat kotak bekalnya di meja makan juga sudah di siapkan oleh sang ayah, tumben sekali ayahnya mau melakukan inisemua sebelum berangkat kerja.

"Iya!" jawab Inoichi yang kemudian menyumpitkan nasi kemulutnya, mengunyahnya dan menelannya lagi. Seolah tahu apa yang ada di pikiran anaknya, ia melanjutkan "Ayah berangkat agak siang hari ini, karena badai salju tadi malam mengganggu jalanan kota dan me-"

"APA! BADAI? TADI MALAM?" belum sempat Inoichi menyelesaikan kata-katanya Ino sudah memotong perkataan ayahnya dengan suara frekuensi yang cukup tinggi. Kemudian dengan cepat ia menyambar air putih di mejanya dan meminumnya bulat-bulat, tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi ia melesat pergi keluar rumah.

"Ino!" panggil sang ayah yang heran melihat putri semata wayangnya terburu-buru pergi, ini kan masih pagi, namun Ino telah menghilang di balik pintu rumahnya, menyisakan tanda tanya dalam benak Inoichi. Ino bahkan tidak sempat membawa bekal yang sudah di siapkan ayahnya. Ada apa dengan anak itu, mendengar kata badai salju tadi malam ia langsung terburu-buru pergi seperti itu, ia bahkan tidak menjawab panggilan ayahnya tadi. Aneh.

Sementara itu

BRUUUK

Kini kejadian 11 tahun lalu itu terulang lagi, Ino jatuh berlutut di bawah pohon Sakura tempat ia selama 11 tahun ini menghabiskan waktunya, bercengkrama dengan kedua kucing kesayangannya, kucing yang 11 tahun lalu setelah di lahirkan di tinggal pergi selamanya oleh ibunya. Kucing yang Ino rasa memiliki kesamaan nasib dengannya. Itupun beberapa waktu lalu, sebelum apa yang induk kucing tersebut alami terulang kembali pada kedua anaknya.

TES

Air matanya menetes di atas jasad kucing Sasuke yang kini terbujur kaku, begitu juga dengan sang kakak. Cukup lama ia terdiam di bawah pohon Sakura itu, bahunya bergetar, ia terisak, air matanya terus berjatuhan di atas jasad Sasuke. Sampai pada akhirnya kenyataan menamparnya dan menyadarkannya bahwa kedua kucing kesayangan peliharaannya benar-benar sudah tak bernyawa.

Ino mengusap air matanya dengan cepat, ia membawa jasad kucing kesayangannya itu ke tempat dahulu ia mengubur jasad induk mereka. Menggali dua lubang kecil di sebelah kuburan induknya. Sementara itu ia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena semalam ia tidak membawa kedua kucing kesayangannya ke tempat yang aman dari gigitan musim dingin. Tapi ia benar-benar tidak tahu kalau semalam akan terjadi badai salju. Namun ia terus saja menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Sungguh, ia benar-benar ingin segera pergi dari tempat menyedihkan ini. Selesai mengubur kedua kucing kesayangannya itu, Ino mengatupkan tangannya dan berdoa, lagi-lagi air matanya menetes di atas kuburan Sasuke. Setelah berdoa ia segera beranjak dari sana dan berlari, terus berlari menuju sekolahnya, Konoha High School...

Di sekolah

TENG TENG TENG TENG

Ino berjalan dengan lesu di koridor sekolah, terlihat jelas sekali matanya sembab habis menangis.

PLUK

"Hah, merepotkan! Hei, tumben sekali kau telat?" sebuah tepukan lembut mendarat di bahu kanan Ino, di susul suara familiar teman sejak kecilnya itu terdengar di telinganya. Melihat Ino yang terdiam sambil menunduk di tambah ia yang tidak merespon apa-apa membuat Shikamaru, teman masa kecil Ino itu heran. Tidak biasanya Ino terlihat tidak bersemangat seperti ini. Ia menarik lengan Ino hingga Ino berbalik padanya.

TES

"H-hei, kau kenapa m-menangis?" Shikamaru tergagap bingung dengan apa yang terjadi pada Ino, pantas saja Ino terlihat lesu sekali pagi ini, apa yang terjadi, apa yang membuat sahabat kecilnya itu menangis?

Namun yang di tanya tetap tidak merespon, pandangannya kosong kebawah walaupun ia tetap menangis.

"Hah, merepotkan!" Shikamaru segera menarik tangan Ino dan mengajaknya ke taman belakang sekolah untuk menenangkan dirinya.

Sementara itu di taman belakang sekolah, mereka berdua saling terdiam, membiarkan gemerisik angin mengisi kesunyian di antara mereka.

Merasa tidak nyaman dengan kesunyian ini dan merasa ada yang aneh dengan tingkah diam sahabat pirangnya itu, Shikamaru membuka suara duluan.

"Sudah merasa baikkan?"

"Hmm," angguk Ino sambil hendak mengusap wajahnya dengan tangannya. Namun Shikamaru memegang dan menghentikan tangan Ino untuk mengusap wajahnya, membuat sang pemilik tangan menoleh padanya.

"Apa ini? Tanganmu kotor sekali, ada bercak tanahnya juga lagi, apa yang kau lakukan sih? Seperti habis menggali tanah?" Yah, Shikamaru benar, lebih tepatnya menggali makam.

Shikamaru pun mengeluarkan sebuah sapu tangan dari saku celana panjangnya, sejurus kemudian mengusapkannya ke wajah Ino yang masih berlinang air mata.

Ino tersentak, dan memandang Shikamaru yang masih sibuk mengusap wajahnya dengan lembut. Sadar Ino memperhatikannya, Shikamaru membuang muka kemudian menyerahkan sapu tangannya tepat di atas tangan Ino, pandangan Ino kini beralih pada sapu tangan Shikamaru yang kini ada di tangannya.

"Cepat bersihkan tanganmu!" perintah Shikamaru sambil tetap memalingkan wajahnya, Ino pun menurut dan segera membersihkan tangannya dengan sapu tangan Ino. Shikamaru tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi padanya, kenapa ia memalingkan wajahnya dari tatapan Ino? Dan sekarang ia merasakan detak jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dan tidak karuan. Hah, merepotkan!

"Shika... Arigatou" ujar Ino sambil tersenyum. "Gomen, sapu tanganmu jadi kotor, ini biar aku bers-"

"T-tidak perlu, sini" ucap Shikamaru memotong perkataan Ino, sambil mengambil kembali sapu tangannya dari tangan Ino. "Kau sudah baikkan?" lanjut Shikamaru.

Ino beranjak dari tempat duduknya "Iyaah, lumayan"

"Ayo ke kelas, aku baru ingat hari ini ada pelajaran Asuma-sensei, ia pasti akan marah-marah kalau kau, murid kesayangannya, ada di sini" Ino kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Shikamaru yang terdiam tetap di tempatnya. Shikamaru menatap sapu tangannya, kemudian tertegun menatap punggung Ino yang berjalan di depannya, ia masih bisa merasakan detak jantungnya yang cepat dan belum mereda.

Sepulang sekolah Ino berjalan sendirian sambil melamun. Para siswa sudah pulang dari tadi, berarti tadi ia melamun di kelas lama sekali. Sungguh, hari ini otaknya tidak bisa untuk berpikir saat pelajaran tadi, tidak tahu kenapa ia sangat sedih, kehilangan hewan peliharaan kesayangannya seperti kehilangan keluarga, mungkin karena sudah 11 tahun ia memeliharanya. Hah, ternyata memang sudah lama sekali ya, 11 tahun. Pantas saja ia merasa sangat kehilangan.

TIIIIIIIN

Ino terus berjalan sambil melamun sendirian, tanpa ia sadari saat menyeberang jalan, sebuah truk pengangkut barang sedang menuju kearahnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Setelah otaknya bisa mencerna apa yang terjadi sekarang, ia membelalakan matanya, tanpa sempat menyelamatkan diri. Namun, sebelum truk itu menabrak tubuh kecil Ino, sesuatu, atau lebih tepatnya sesorang memeluknya. Ino memejamkan matanya, dengan cepat sosok itu menggendong Ino bridal style dan membawanya pergi, melompat dari dahan ke dahan pohon.

Ino membuka matanya, mendapati sosok tampan yang menyelamatkan nyawanya barusan, seorang laki-laki seumuran dengannya dengan rambut emo hitam legam mencuat kebelakang, berpakaian hakama hitam seperti shinigami, apa ia benar shinigami? Tapi kalau ia memang shinigami kenapa shinigami ini menyelamatkan nyawanya? Lagi pula bukankah sosok shinigami itu menyeramkan, laki-laki ini malah terlalu tampan untuk menjadi seorang shinigami!

Sosok yang Ino sangka adalah shinigami itu menurunkan Ino dari gendongannya tepat di bawah pohon Sakura tempat ia memelihara kucing kesayangannya yang sudah tiada. Sejenak mereka berdua terdiam cukup lama, sepertinya Ino belum bisa mencerna apa yang terjadi saat ini.

"A-ano... A-arigatou telah menyelamatkanku, ka-kau itu sh-shinigami?" ujar Ino terbata-bata, rupanya ia masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi saat ini. Laki-laki yang ada di depannya ini mengerutkan keningnya, ia memasang wajah datarnya kembali.

"Kau tidak mengenaliku?" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Ino, laki-laki ini malah balik bertanya.

"Ha?" pertanyaan laki-laki di depannya ini malah membuat Ino semakin bingung.

"Kau benar-benar tidak mengenaliku Ino?" Ino masih terdiam bingung, kenapa laki-laki ini bisa tahu namanya?

"11 tahun yang lalu kan... Kau merawatku disini bersama kakakku, setelah ibuku meninggal"

Ino membelalakan matanya, sekarang ia tahu sosok yang di sangka shinigami di depannya ini siapa. Ia hanya bisa menutupi mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya. Bagaimana bisa?

Seolah mengerti apa yang ada dalam pikiran Ino, laki-laki itu menjelaskan kembali.

"Benar, kau yang memberiku nama Sasuke itu?"

Tangan Sasuke kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah cahaya berwarna kuning lama kelamaan cahaya itu memanjang menjadi sebuah syal. Syal yang dahulu Ino berikan ke induk kucing peliharaannya waktu itu. Belum sempat Ino mencerna apa yang terjadi, Sasuke sudah bicara lagi.

"Aku memang seharusnya sudah mati, tapi..." Sasuke terlihat berpikir, atau lebih tepatnya mengingat-ingat sesuatu.

"...sebelum aku mati, ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu, bukan hanya sekedar ucapan terima kasih karena telah merawatku dulu, tapi... Aku tidak tahu apa yang ingin aku katakan padamu, separuh ingatanku ketika masih hidup sedikit terhapus" Sasuke kini menatap mata aquamarine Ino. Ino balas menatap onyx Sasuke. Sejenak mereka bertatapan dan saling terdiam, Sasuke bisa melihat perasaan apa yang ada dibalik mata aquamarine Ino, kelegaan, kesedihan, juga sebuah keraguan.

"Boleh aku... Bersamamu lagi..." Sasuke terlihat ragu mengatakannya, tapi ada yang bisa Ino lihat, sebuah keyakinan terpancar di mata onyx kelamnya. Mungkin ini yang di namakan tenggelam dalam tatapan seseorang, Ino merasa mata onyx Sasuke sangat...

Teduh.

"Aku ingin mengingat, apa yang ingin kusampaikan padamu ketika aku masih hidup dulu, mungkin aneh karena dulu aku hanya seekor kucing"

Ino terdiam sejenak, ia pun menundukan kepalanya. Cukup lama juga mereka terdiam lagi. Entah apa yang mereka berdua pikirkan...

Takdir memang terkadang aneh dan penuh teka-teki...

Namun, siapa yang tahu... Kalau takdir yang mereka temui saat ini adalah awal dari kelanjutan nasib mereka berdua...

-TO BE CONTINUED-

Moshi-moshi, hajimemashite, perkenalkan saya author baru di dunia per'fanfiction'an ini. Fic ini ide asli saya sendiri, kalo ada kesamaan cerita mohon di maafkan, saya hanyalah author biasa yang ga sempurna. Kalo soal pairing saya paling suka pairing SasuIno, ShikaIno, GaaIno, pokoknya 3 itu pairing favorit saya, lalu saya juga suka pairing NaruSaku dan KibaHina. Kalo mo update kelanjutannya lagi kayaknya bakal lama deh, soalnya ini saya ngetik di Ipad om saya, ribet ngetiknya 11 jari. Daripada kebanyakan cuap-cuap di mohon readers dan senpai sekalian untuk di review cerita saya, tapi jangan di flame ya. Arigatou


	2. Chapter 2: Haru Monogatari

Unpredictable Love

Story by: Febry Hartanti

Chapter 2: Haru No Monogatari (About Love Spring)

Genre: Fantasy, Romance.

Pairing: SasuIno, slight NaruSaku and KibaHina.

Summary: "Eh!" Ino tersentak saat Sasuke meraih dagu Ino dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Ino. Tanpa di duga, bibir Sasuke mengecup bibir atas Ino singkat, kemudian lidah Sasuke menyapu sisa es krim yang tersisa di bibir atas Ino./

Di luar dugaan, Sasuke menenggelamkan wajahnya pada leher putih Ino, menghirup aroma perpotongan leher gadis itu. Membuat detak jantung gadis yang ada dalam pelukannya saat ini semakin menggila.

Disclaimer: Seluruh tokohnya adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto.

Warning: OOC, newbie, aneh, abal, kaku, gaje, alur kecepetan, gak nyambung, banyak typo bertebaran di sekita anda jika membaca fic ini.

Happy Reading~

"Ah! aku berangkat ya Ayah!" seru Ino sambil berlari keluar rumah setelah pamit dengan sang ayah, hari ini rencananya ia akan pergi ke Akihabara untuk membeli perlengkapan untuk acara festival musim semi, atau yang lebih sering di sebut festival bunga sakura, di sekolahnya.

Angin sisa musim dingin bulan yang lalu menyapa kulit wajah cantiknya saat ia berjalan menyusuri trotoar dekat taman bermain, memainkan poni pirang yang sebagian menutupi mata kanannya. Saat ini sudah memasuki musim semi rupanya, musim bagi bunga sakura untuk memancarkan kecantikan kelopak bunganya. Ngomong-ngomong mengenai bunga sakura, tepat di bawah pohon bunga sakura dekat taman bermain, ia bertemu dengannya.

"Ah! ohayou Sasuke..." sapanya dengan bibir membentuk lengkung senyuman. Awalnya Ino sama sekali tidak percaya saat pertama kali ia bertemu Sasuke, apa lagi berwujud shinigami. Namun ada sesuatu dalam hatinya yang memaksanya untuk percaya pada Sasuke. Entah perasaan apa itu. Yang jelas, ia merasa nyaman saat bersama dengan Sasuke, mungkin karena Sasuke adalah kucing peliharaannya yang dulu. Walaupun tanpa alasan yang jelas, ia muncul kembali dalam bentuk roh tampan saat ini. Lagipula tanpa terasa, sudah 1 bulan Sasuke mengikutinya, kemanapun, bahkan ke sekolah Ino juga, namun Sasuke lebih sering berada di bawah pohon sakura kenangannya itu. Yah, tempat itu memang menyimpan banyak kenangan antara mereka berdua. Sayangnya sampai saat ini pun, Sasuke belum juga bisa mengingat apa yang ingin ia sampaikan pada Ino selama ia masih hidup dahulu.

"Hei..." seru Ino lagi karena sapaannya tadi tidak di indahkan oleh Sasuke yang masih melamun memandangi pohon sakura yang mulai menumbuhkan kelopak bunganya.

"Hn!" Sasuke pun menoleh ke arah Ino. Lamunannya buyar karena sapaan gadis ini.

"Kau mau kemana?" lanjutnya dengan tatapan datar khasnya.

"Aku mau ke Akihabara, membeli beberapa perlengkapan untuk festival bunga sakura di sekolah besok" jawab Ino. Terkadang Ino juga ragu, benarkah orang -atau lebih tepatnya roh- yang ada di depannya ini benar-benar Sasuke, kucing imut peliharaannya dahulu? Habis wajah Sasuke sangat irit ekspresi, juga irit kata-kata.

"Aku ikut"

"Kau tidak perlu ikut, aku tidak akan lama kok" tolak Ino halus.

"Kau sendirian kan? Kalau begitu aku bisa menemanimu!" Sasuke tetap kukuh.

"Kau ini kan roh, Sasuke, kau tidak kelihatan oleh orang lain selain aku kan. Nanti kalau aku mengajakmu dan tak sengaja berbicara denganmu, aku bisa di sangka orang gila, karena berbicara sendiri!" jadi itu alasannya.

"Aku bisa berubah jadi manusia" setelah mengatakan hal itu dengan nada dan ekspresi datar lagi, tubuh Sasuke mengeluarkan cahaya. Dan benar saja, ia menjadi manusia sekarang. Kaos hitam dan celana jeans hitam yang di pakai Sasuke saat ini sangat membuat Sasuke seperti remaja-remaja modern di Jepang. Ino ternganga. Sasuke menyeringai.

"Dengan begini, aku boleh ikut kan?"

Di Akihabara.

Setelah asyik berbelanja memilih pernak-pernik yang akan di pajang saat festival bunga sakura di sekolah Ino, mereka memutuskan untuk duduk di sebuah bangku panjang di taman kota yang kebetulan cukup sepi. Benar-benar melelahkan, apalagi Ino sangat lama saat memilih barang tadi. Dasar wanita, begitulah kira-kira batin Sasuke sekarang. Cukup lama juga mereka terdiam, menikmati hembusan angin yang membawa aroma musim semi yang menenangkan.

"Oiya, Sasuke! Selama kau menjadi kucing, kau belum pernah mencicipi es krim kan?" tanya Ino memecah kesunyian yang tadi sempat menyelimuti mereka berdua.

"Es krim?" Sasuke yang sedari tadi memejamkan matanya menikmati angin, sontak menoleh ke arah gadis yang ada di sampingnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Ah, tentu saja kau tidak pernah merasakannya, masa aku memberi makan kucing dengan es krim!" gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri, yang membuat Sasuke makin bingung dengan sikap gadis di sampingnya ini.

"Nah, aku beli es krim dulu, jangan kemana-mana" imbuhnya lagi pada Sasuke, dan kemudian beranjak pergi untuk mencari es krim.

Tak berapa lama kemudian Ino kembali dengan 2 cone es krim di kedua tangannya.

"Gomen, membuatmu menunggu... Ini dia!" serunya sambil memberikan es krim cokelat yang ada di tangan kanannya pada Sasuke. Sasuke dengan ragu menerimanya.

Namun ia hanya memandangi es krim yang kini ada di tangan kanannya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Ada apa? Es krimnya keburu meleleh!" tanya Ino yang bingung karena sejak tadi Sasuke hanya memandangi es krimnya saja.

"Bagaimana cara memakannya!" tanya Sasuke benar-benar polos.

GUBRAAAAK

Terlihat sweatdrop sebesar biji jagung menempel di kepala Ino dengan bebasnya.

"Haaaah~ begini, cara makannya di jilat dengan lidahmu seperti ini" ujar Ino menahan tawanya, kemudian mempraktekan apa yang di katakannya tadi.

Sasuke mengikuti apa yang Ino katakan tadi. Namun memang Sasuke belum terbiasa memakan es krim, sehingga es krimnya belepotan di sekitar bibirnya. Ino yang sedari tadi menatapnya, tersenyum kecil. Kemudian merogoh tas selempang ungu yang sedari tadi setia menempel di pundaknya. Ia mengeluarkan sapu tangan ungu dan langsung mengusapkannya ke bibir Sasuke yang belepotan es krim.

"Hahaha, kau belum terbiasa makan es krim ya, jadi belepotan seperti ini!" ucapnya sambil melap bibir Sasuke yang belepotan. Setelah di rasa sudah bersih, Ino tertawa dengan bebasnya. Sepertinya ia tidak bisa menahan tawanya melihat tingkah Sasuke yang tak terbiasa makan es krim. Bagaimana tidak lucu? Ini pemandangan yang langka sekali. Sasuke yang sering tanpa ekspresi dan terlihat dingin itu belepotan es krim cokelat seperti anak balita. Yah, mungkin memang belum terbiasa memakan makanan manusia, lagi pula wujud sebenarnya dia kan roh, jadi maklum. Tapi, tetap saja ini pemandangan yang sangat jarang.

"Itu tidak lucu!" komentar Sasuke datar.

"Iyahahahaha, maaf, maaf, hahaha!" ucap Ino masih di sertai tawanya. "Tapi, menurutku itu lucu, hahaha" lanjut Ino yang kini tertawa kecil.

"Kau sendiri juga!" seru Sasuke menghentikan tawa Ino.

"Eh!" Ino tersentak saat Sasuke meraih dagu Ino dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Ino. Tanpa di duga, bibir Sasuke mengecup bibir atas Ino singkat, kemudian lidah Sasuke menyapu sisa es krim yang tersisa di bibir atas Ino. Sasuke kini menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Ino. Sedangkan Ino masih shock atas ciuman singkat tadi, otaknya masih mencerna apa yang barusan terjadi padanya. Apa ini mimpi? Tapi bibirnya masih terasa hangat, dan kini rasa hangat itu menjalar ke pipi putihnya, dan membuat wajahnya bersemu pink. Tunggu! Ciuman tadi bukan mimpi, itu berarti first kissnya telah...

"HUAAAAAAAAAAA! KAAAUUUUU! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN? BAGAIMANA BISA? ITU BERARTI? AAAAAARRRGGGGHHHHH!" teriak Ino frustasi sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Sasuke, seperti menunjuk seorang pencuri. Tapi memang benar sih, toh Sasuke memang telah mencuri first kiss Ino saat ini. Sedangkan yang di tunjuk tetap memasang tampang datar. Seolah kejadian 'pencurian' first kiss tadi hanyalah hal biasa. Untung saja taman tempat mereka berada sedang sepi, kalau tidak, apa yang akan orang katakan melihat seorang gadis cantik berteriak-teriak gaje kepada seorang laki-laki tampan yang tanpa ekspresi.

"Hey! Tidak perlu berteriak seperti itu, aku kan hanya membersihkan mulutmu yang sedikit belepotan tadi" ucap Sasuke yang masih memasang wajah datar.

"TAPI BUKAN BEGITU CARANYA! AKU TAHU DULU KAU SEEKOR KUCING, YANG TERBIASA MEMBERSIHKAN APAPUN DENGAN LIDAH, TAPI TIDAK PERLU MEMBERSIHKAN MULUTKU DENGAN CARA SEPERTI ITU JUGA! KAU SEDANG DALAM WUJUD MANUSIA TAHUUUU!"

Ino kini berjalan di depan Sasuke, entah mereka mau kemana lagi. Saat ini Ino hanya ingin menyembunyikan wajahnya yang masih merona merah. Sungguh, jantungnya benar-benar berdebar dengan kencang, seakan jantungnya akan segera lompat keluar dari tubuhnya. Sedangkan Sasuke yang ada di belakangnya menatap punggung Ino yang berjalan di depannya dengan heran.

"Hei! Kau masih marah padaku?" tanya Sasuke yang masih saja memasang wajah datar, namun ada nada khawatir yang terlontar dari kata-katanya tadi. Sasuke memang tidak sengaja mencium Ino tadi, ia hanya mengikuti insting kucingnya saja untuk membersihkan bibir Ino yang sedikit belepotan es krim. Ia tidak tahu akan seperti ini jadinya.

Sebenarnya Ino tidak marah atas insiden tadi, hanya saja ia merasa malu. Apalagi detak jantungnya masih tak karuan saat ini. Yah, sudahlah. Mau bagaimana lagi? Pikirnya. Merasa tidak enak juga mengacuhkan Sasuke dari tadi di belakangnya, ia pun menoleh. Namun, ternyata Sasuke sudah tidak ada di belakangnya. Kemana dia?

Ino menghentikan langkahnya dan mencari keberadaan Sasuke saat ini. Dia itu, kenapa tiba-tiba menghilang? Dia kan tidak tahu daerah sekitar sini, bisa-bisa dia tersesat! Tapi dia kan hanya sebuah roh. Setelah sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, ia memutuskan untuk bertanya kepada segerombolan pria yang sedang lewat, sesekali gerombolan pria itu tertawa bersama dengan keras.

"Sumimasen! Gomen, apa kalian melihat seorang anak laki-laki seumuran denganku, tapi dia memakai kaos hitam dan celana jins hitam, dengan rambut hitam mencuat seperti-" omongan Ino tiba-tiba di potong oleh salah satu dari gerombolan pria tadi.

"Hei! Nona cantik, rupanya kau sedang mencari pacarmu ya? Dia kan sudah meninggalkanmu, untuk apa di cari, lebih baik kau ikut kami berse-"

"Gomen ne! Tapi dia bukan pacarku, pak!" potong Ino. Sepertinya ia masih tidak tahu kalau gerombolan pria itu bukan pria baik-baik.

"Kheh! Kau panggil aku apa tadi? Pak?" seru pria tadi.

"Ne? Wajah Anda terlalu tua untuk di panggil kakak. Jadi, apa Anda tidak melihat teman saya tadi?" jawab Ino polos.

"Kau! Keterlaluan sekali! Hei, sebaiknya kita apakan gadis ini?" serunya lagi pada teman-temannya yang lain. Gerombolan pria tadi hanya berbisik-bisik merencanakan sesuatu sambil tersenyum miring padanya.

Merasa ada hal yang tidak baik akan menimpa dirinya, Ino mundur beberapa langkah.

GREP

Tanpa di sangka, sepasang legan kekar melingkari bahu Ino dari belakang. Memeluknya erat.

'Sasuke?' batin Ino.

"Hei! Kau siapa? Jangan bilang kau pacarnya!" seru pria yang di panggil pak oleh Ino tadi.

"Kalau iya, memang kenapa?" desis Sasuke tajam sambil masih memeluk Ino dari belakang. Matanya berkilat tajam saat memandang segerombolan pria yang mengganggu Ino tadi. Auranya berubah mematikan, matanya berubah merah, dengan 3 pupil hitam mengelilingi pupil matanya. Sedangkan Ino yang masih dalam pelukan Sasuke hanya menunduk dengan wajah merona merah seperti tadi, sambil berusaha menstabilkan detak jantungnya yang kembali tak karuan. Bahkan ia juga bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Sasuke di lehernya. Namun ia juga mengakui kalau ia merasa nyaman dan aman dalam pelukan Sasuke saat ini.

Merasakan aura tak enak yang menguar dari Sasuke, terutama matanya yang berubah merah, membuat segerombolan pria tadi gemetar, perlahan mereka mundur dan buru-buru pergi tanpa sepatah kata pun. Melihat mereka semua pergi dengan damai *?* dan tanpa perlawanan, membuat mata Sasuke kembali hitam seperti semula. Namun lengannya masih bersikukuh belum mau melepaskan pelukannya pada Ino, sepertinya Ino juga tidak keberatan di peluk Sasuke seperti itu.

Di luar dugaan, Sasuke menenggelamkan wajahnya pada leher putih Ino, menghirup aroma perpotongan leher gadis itu. Membuat detak jantung gadis yang ada dalam pelukannya saat ini semakin menggila.

"S-sasuke..." desah Ino dengan wajah merona.

"Hn!" jawab Sasuke yang masih sibuk menghirup aroma parfum di leher gadis itu.

"B-bisa hen-tikan itu..."

"Aku suka baumu, Ino!"

"A-aku ti-tidak bisa bernafas k-kalau kau peluk seperti i-ini" ucap Ino mencari alasan. Sasuke pun melepaskan pelukannya dan memutar tubuh gadis itu hingga menatapnya.

"Ino! Wajahmu merah, kau demam?" tanya Sasuke sambil menempelkan telapak tangannya pada dahi Ino.

"Se-sepertinya begitu... Lebih baik k-kita pulang saja s-sekarang" ucap Ino yang masih merona, sambil melepaskan tangan Sasuke yang menempel di dahinya.

"Gomen, tadi aku meninggalkanmu. Aku pergi sebentar mencari ini" ujar Sasuke sambil menunjukan setangkai bunga cosmos putih yang entah ia dapatkan dimana.

"Aku ingat kalau dulu, waktu kecil kau suka bunga ini kan?" lanjut Sasuke sambil menyodorkan bunga tersebut pada Ino.

Ino tersenyum kecil saat menerima bunga cosmos putih itu. "Kau sudah tidak marah lagi kan?" tanya Sasuke lagi. Ino mengangguk sambil tersenyum lebar. Ia tidak menyangka Sasuke ingat bunga yang ia sukai sejak kecil itu. Jadi, dari tadi ia mencari bunga ini.

"Nah, ayo kita pulang!" ajak Sasuke sambil menggenggam tangan Ino dan menariknya pergi.

Detak jantung Ino tidak berhasil ia redakan sendiri. Namun ia belum pernah merasakan sensasi ini sebelumnya. Ah! Sasuke, sudah berapa kali kau membuat detak jantung Ino menjadi tak karuan seperti ini, andai saja ia menyadari Ino yang terus tersenyum saat tangannya di genggam oleh Sasuke. Dan, ah! Andai saja Ino juga menyadari, seulas senyum tipis sedang menghiasi wajah Sasuke yang irit ekspresi itu saat menggenggam tangan Ino erat.

"Astaga! Kenapa busnya lama sekali, ini kan sudah sore" gerutu Ino tak sabar. Saat ini mereka berdua sedang menunggu bus di halte untuk kembali pulang.

Setelah gerutuan Ino barusan, bus yang di tunggu ternyata sudah menampakan diri. Namun ada yang janggal dari bus itu.

"P-penuh sekali busnya, tidak ada tempat duduk yang tersisa, bahkan ada yang berdiri juga!" ucap Ino sambil mengerutkan keningnya heran. Tapi, walau bagaimana pun ia harus tetap naik bus ini, atau ia harus menunggu 2 jam lagi untuk bus berikutnya datang.

Dengan terpaksa mereka berdua ikut dalam bus itu, karena sudah sore juga. Sepertinya hanya Ino yang keberatan naik bus yang penuh ini, bagaimana tidak keberatan, jarang sekali bus di daerah Tokyo ini penuh sesak dengan penumpang seperti yang Ino alami sekarang ini. Hey, ini Tokyo, kota yang masuk 10 besar kota termodern di dunia, setingkat dengan London, Paris, dan New York. Ini bukan Mumbai, Jakarta, atau Shanghai yang terkenal sering macet dan busnya penuh sesak seperti ini. Pasti ada kesalahan transportasi kalau di Tokyo ada salah satu bus yang penuh penumpang seperti ini. Sementara Ino sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, bus sudah mencapai halte berikutnya, yang berarti akan ada penumpang lagi yang akan menambah volume manusia di dalam bus yang Ino naiki. Dan benar saja, ada sedikit penumpang yang masuk ke bus, membuat Ino yang masih asyik melamun sedikit terdorong ke depan.

"Aduh!" seru Ino yang baru menyadari ia terdorong ke depan. Hampir saja ia kehilangan keseimbangan kalau saja tidak ada sepasang lengan yang tiba-tiba memeluk pinggang rampingnya itu, Ino mendongak menatap Sasuke tengah memeluknya lagi. Menjaganya agar tak kehilangan keseimbangan seperti tadi.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Hampir saja kau jatuh" tanya Sasuke datar, masih dengan posisi memeluk Ino.

"Um" Ino hanya mengangguk.

Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya pada Ino, ia memejamkan matanya sambil menikmati aroma parfum yang menguar dari rambut pirang gadis itu. Sementara Ino hanya menunduk dan menenggelamkan wajahnya yang merona dalam dada bidang Sasuke. Untung saja mereka ada di bagian belakang, sehingga tidak ada yang akan memperhatikan dua orang yang sedang berpelukan ini.

Bisa Ino rasakan sendiri jantungnya kembali berdetak 2 kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. Tapi, tunggu! Detak jantung siapa ini? Tidak mungkin Sasuke juga?

Ino yang masih dalam pelukan Sasuke itu tentu bisa merasakan detak jantung orang yang memeluknya itu. Dan benar! Detak jantung Sasuke tak ada bedanya dengan detak jantungnya sendiri. Apa ini mungkin? Jadi, selama ini Sasuke juga berdebar-debar saat berdekatan dengan Ino, ia tidak tahu karena Sasuke selalu saja memasang wajah datar, saat ini pun begitu. Yah, mungkin alasan kenapa Sasuke selalu memasang wajah datar saat ini adalah karena ia ingin meredakan detak jantungnya sendiri yang tak karuan ketika memeluk Ino.

Konoha High School

Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya tanda tak suka. Malam ini ia ada di festival bunga sakura di sekolah Ino, festivalnya memang sampai malam. Karena acara terakhir ada pesta dansa bersama pasangan di bawah guguran pohon bunga sakura.

Dan yang membuat Sasuke mengerutkan alis tak suka adalah karena seharian ini sejak tadi pagi Ino mengacuhkannya. Sudah begitu tadi ada beberapa siswa laki-laki yang terang-terangan mengajaknya menjadi pasangan untuk acara terakhir festival, yaitu dansa berpasangan di bawah guguran kelopak bunga sakura. Jelas hal ini membuat Sasuke semakin gemas. Untung saja semua tawaran laki-laki yang mengajaknya di tolak secara halus oleh Ino. Saking sibuknya mengurusi festival sekolahnya ini, ia bahkan tak sempat menoleh ke Sasuke yang setia mengekor di belakangnya, sekarang bahkan ia lebih memilih berjalan sambil ngobrol dengan siswa -yang menurut Sasuke- berkepala seperti nanas itu, dengan raut wajah antara ingin hidup atau mati, setidaknya begitulah pemikiran Sasuke tentang Shikamaru. Apalagi Ino terlihat senang ngobrol dengan laki-laki itu. Dan jangan lupakan seorang siswa bertubuh tambun yang tidak henti-hentinya mengunyah keripik kentang, dia juga teman masa kecil Ino, Chouji.

Mereka bertiga sebenarnya sedang memantau keadaan festival, karena Shikamaru dan Ino adalah panitia. Sedangkan Chouji ikut-ikutan nimbrung saja.

Merasa benar-benar di acuhkan, Sasuke memutuskan untuk berhenti dan menepi ke salah satu pohon sakura yang mekar di taman sekolah Ino yang luas. Membiarkan Ino dan kedua temannya itu asyik mengobrol terus sambil berjalan. Ino bahkan tidak menyadari, Sasuke sudah tidak ada di belakangnya.

"Oi, Shikamaru! Ino! Chouji!" teriak seorang laki-laki berambut pirang jabrik dengan tiga garis tipis di masing-masing pipinya yang berkulit kecokelatan.

"Naruto! Bisakah kau tidak berteriak seperti itu?" jengkel seorang gadis berambut pinky yang ada di samping pemuda yang di panggil Naruto itu.

"Hehehe, gomen ne, Sakura!" balasnya kepada gadis berambut pink yang ada di sampingnya itu sambil nyengir.

"Wah, Naruto, Sakura, kalian berdua sedang kencan ya?" tanya Ino dengan senyum menggoda ke arah Sakura.

"Wah! Benar, kami memang sedang ken-"

BLETAK

"Hentikan itu Naruto!" ucap Sakura setelah melayangkan jitakan mautnya di kepala pirang Naruto.

"Ittai, Sakura-chan~" keluh Naruto sambil memegangi kepalanya yang menjadi korban ulah tangan gadis berambut pink di sampingnya itu.

"Tidak kok, kami tidak sedang kencan" bantah Sakura langsung. Tidak mempedulikan Naruto yang mengeluh akibat jitakan Sakura tadi.

"Hah? Yang benar? Kasihan sekali Hinata kalau melihat kalian berdua begitu mesra seperti ini!" goda Ino pada sahabat pinknya itu sambil mengerling jahil, yang dibalas sebuah deathglare oleh Sakura.

"Tadi, aku lihat Hinata juga sedang berjalan-jalan dengan Kiba, bahkan Kiba juga mengajak Akamaru, anjing peliharaannya" mendengar kata 'peliharaannya' yang tadi di ucapkan Shikamaru membuat Ino teringat akan Sasuke.

Astaga, ia lupa saking sibuknya seharian ini ia bahkan belum berbicara dengan Sasuke. Tapi, Sasuke sudah tidak bersamanya dari tadi.

"Ah, gomen teman-teman, ada yang harus aku pastikan, aku pergi dulu!" ucap Ino sambil beranjak akan pergi.

"Hei, Ino! Kau mau kemana?" tanya Sakura sebelum Ino pergi.

"Aku melupakan sesuatu! Kalian duluan saja, dan kau Sakura, lanjutkan saja kencanmu dengan Naruto." seru Ino yang masih sempat-sempatnya untuk menggoda Sakura sebelum pergi, ia pun langsung menghilang di tengah keramaian festival. Teman-temannya hanya bisa menatap kepergiannya dengan bingung.

'Kemana dia?' batin Ino mencari-cari sosok Sasuke di antara kerumunan siswa-siswi, karena Sasuke hanya sebuah roh, jadi ia akan sulit menemukannya di kerumunan manusia.

Matanya terus mencari sosok Sasuke, hingga akhirnya ekor matanya menemukan Sasuke di bawah pohon bunga sakura yang sepi. Termenung seperti biasa dengan wajah datar. Akhirnya ia pun menghampiri Sasuke. Menyadari keberadaan seseorang Sasuke pun menoleh kearah Ino datang.

"Kemana saja kau?"

"Sedang apa kau?"

Mereka berdua terdiam di bawah guguran bunga sakura, angin malam khas musim semi menghembuskan kelopak-kelopak pink pohon sakura di dekat mereka, berhembus hingga membelai rambut pirang Ino dan rambut hitam legam Sasuke, membuat suasana di sekitar mereka menjadi semakin sunyi juga dingin.

Barusan yang bertanya kemana adalah Ino, dan yang bertanya sedang apa adalah Sasuke. Hanya saja mereka mengucapkannya secara bersamaan.

Ino menghela nafas, dan akhirnya ia memulai duluan.

"Kemana saja kau? Aku mencarimu!" tanya Ino.

Namun yang ditanya malah kembali menatap keatas pohon bunga sakura yang ada di hadapannya.

"Sasuke..." yang di panggil tetap tak bergeming.

"Sasuke...!" panggil Ino sekali lagi, kali ini nadanya melembut.

"Hn!"

"Kau marah padaku, karena mengacuhkanmu seharian ini?"

"..."

"Sasuke! Gomenasai, aku sangat sibuk seharian ini, kau tahu itu kan?"

"..."

"Sasuke, jangan seperti anak kecil!"

"..."

"Sasuke jawab aku!"

"Aku tidak suka!"

"Eh!"

"Aku tidak suka melihatmu dekat dengan pemuda berambut nanas itu..."

"..."

"Juga dengan pemuda berambut merah bata dan bermata seperti panda tadi..."

"..."

"Juga dengan pemuda gendut disampingmu itu tadi..."

"..."

Sekarang gantian Ino yang terdiam, entah kenapa jantungnya berdebar lagi seperti kemarin. Apa ini berarti Sasuke cemburu padanya? Memikirkan kemungkinan itu membuat Ino makin berdebar-debar.

"Aku tidak suka melihatmu dekat dengan laki-laki lain..." lanjut Sasuke akhirnya.

Ucapan terakhir Sasuke ini sukses membuat wajah Ino hangat merona. Namun ia merasa ada suatu perasaan nyaman dan senang mengetahui Sasuke tengah cemburu padanya. Sambil berusaha meredakan debaran jantungnya, Ino menatap Sasuke. Ino menyadari ada semburat pink tipis di wajah tampan Sasuke. Apakah Sasuke merona setelah mengatakan itu?

"Gomenasai, Sasuke!" ucapnya pelan, ia masih menikmati sikap cemburu yang di keluarkan oleh pemuda di hadapannya ini. Namun pemuda di hadapannya ini masih tetap tak bergeming.

"Haah, baiklah! Sebagai permintaan maaf, aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau inginkan deh" ucapan Ino sebenarnya hanya untuk menenangkan Sasuke saja, dan usahanya ini sepertinya cukup berhasil untuk membuat Sasuke menoleh kearahnya.

"Apapun?" tanya Sasuke.

"Apapun tapi jangan yang aneh-aneh!" seru Ino menyipitkan matanya.

"Kalau begitu, acara terakhir festival ini..."

"?"

"Berdansa denganku!"

Ino membelalakan matanya sejenak, tapi akhirnya ia tersenyum dan mengangguk. Sasuke pun tersenyum tipis dan menarik tangan Ino menuju tempat acara terakhir akan segera di mulai.

"Hei, siapa yang berdansa dengan Ino itu?"

"Iya, tampan sekali!"

"Sepertinya bukan siswa sini!"

"Apa dia pacarnya?"

"Hah, pantas saja Ino menolakku menjadi pasangan dansanya!"

Begitulah bisikan-bisikan dari orang-orang yang melihat Ino dan Sasuke yang sedang berdansa saat ini. Seperti kemarin, Sasuke merubah wujudnya menjadi manusia, kali ini ia mengenakan jaket putih dan celana jins abu-abu. Tangan Sasuke melingkar di pinggang ramping Ino, dan tangan Ino melingkar pada leher Sasuke. Mereka ikut berdansa dengan puluhan pasangan lainnya di bawah guguran kelopak bunga sakura. Sasuke menatap para pemuda yang pernah di tolak Ino untuk menjadi pasangan dansanya, tatapan meremehkan seolah mengatakan kalau 'gadis ini miliku'. Alunan musik yang mengalun lembut mengiringi langkah mereka berdua berdansa. Membuat yang lain terutama teman-teman Ino iri.

"Wah, Ino berdansa dengan siapa itu? Aku tak mengenalnya, kenapa Ino tak pernah memberitahuku tentang laki-laki itu?" seru Sakura heran.

"Ah, sudahlah Sakura-chan, lebih baik kita ikut mereka yang sedang berdansa saja!" ujar Naruto sambil menarik tangan Sakura menuju puluhan pasangan yang sedang berdansa itu. Sakura tak bisa menolak karena tangannya sudah di tarik paksa oleh Naruto dan akhirnya ikut bergabung dengan pasangan lainnya.

"I-ino-chan, berdansa d-dengan siapa itu? B-bahkan N-naruto-kun juga!"

"Kau ingin berdansa juga, Hinata?"

"A-ano, Kiba-kun, t-tapi..."

Terlambat, siswa bernama Kiba itu sudah keburu menarik tangan Hinata dan mengajaknya berdansa bersama pasangan lainnya.

"Kau tidak perlu cemburu melihat Naruto dan Sakura berdansa bersama, kau cukup lihat kearahku saja!" ujar Kiba sambil tersenyum memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya. Membuat sang gadis yang ada dalam dekapannya juga ikut tersenyum lembut.

Sementara itu.

"Sasuke!" panggil Ino yang masih ada dalam dekapan dansanya bersama Sasuke.

"Hn!" jawab Sasuke sambil menatap wajah gadis yang tengah di dekapnya ini.

"Kau, sudah tidak marah lagi kan?" tanya Ino, wajahnya sedikit bersemu pink saat menatap onyx Sasuke.

"Iya, aku sudah tidak marah." jawab Sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis.

Ino pun tersenyum lebar. Saat dalam dekapan Sasuke seperti ini membuat Ino berdebar-debar dan merona, namun ia merasa senang dan nyaman. Perasaan bahagia yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Mereka pun melanjutkan dansa mereka di bawah hujan kelopak bunga sakura. Angin musim semi yang menghembuskan kelopak sakura di sekitar mereka menggambarkan perasaan bahagia mereka dalam hati mereka masing-masing.

-TO BE CONTINUED-

Perjuangan menjadi author dengan pairing cerita SasuIno itu bener-bener ga gampang. Soalnya banyak yang ga suka sama pairing ini. Kalau menurut saya, biarin ajalah yang suka sama pairing laen. Saya walaupun ga suka pairing SasuSaku tapi saya tetep menghormati pilihan mereka yang suka sama pairing itu. Ga usah saling mencela dan menjelek-jelekan pairing orang laen dah. Toh itu kan pilihan mereka. Hargai pilihan orang, ingat bhineka tunggal ika, berbeda-beda pilihan tetapi tetap sama. *Nasionalisme author lagi nongol*

Kenapa saya ngomong begini? Saya habis debat sama temen saya, dia penggemar NaruHina sedangkan saya penggemar NaruSaku.

Wokeh, abaikan bacotan ga penting author di atas. Oiya, ini cerita saya bikin sebulan yang lalu, baru saya update dua chapter sekaligus ini sekarang. Saya update dua-duanya sekalian biar ga lama ngendap di Ipad om saya. Ribet soalnya ngetik di Ipad. Kayaknya update chapter selanjutnya bakal lama deh. Tergantung mood om saya mo minjemin Ipadnya buat saya ngetik. Yaudahlah kalo update chapter selanjutnya lama. Sabar, orang sabar jidatnya lebar #gampared

Mohon reviewnya ya. No flame please! *puppy 'evil' eyes ala magnae Super Junior*


End file.
